Marvel Versus Capcom 4
Introduction Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be a three-character tag team fighting game. It is the sixth proposed entry in the Marvel Versus Capcom series. The game should be the apex of an original fighting game system that the Marvel vs. Capcom crossover inspired. Many great characters that best deserved to be in Marvel Versus Capcom 3 were not allowed in, Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be designed to have a character roster good enough for the game to be the last game in the series in case Capcom never produces a sequel. The Success Of Marvel Contest Of Champions The game should take after Marvel Contest Of Champions. The accessibility of that game made it extremely successful. The game is making envy inducing amounts of money despite how it's no secret Kabam has had terrible customer service. Theresfore Marvel Versus Capcom 4: Apex should have an enhanced version of Marvel Versus Capcom 3's Easy Mode to compete while Kabam is messing up. The marketing for this game should focus on something I have always wanted to see: A truly accessible deep fighting game. The way it should work is that every individual attack must be accessible without a complex motion. X: Dash Square: Quick Triangle: Medium Circle: Fierce Left Analog: Super Moves Right Analog: Special Attacks L1: Switch To First Partner L2: Switch To Second Partner R1: First Partner Assist Attack R2: Second Partner Assist Attack Simultaneous Buttons: Combined Super Move Street Fighter 5 Capcom being in dire financial straits, I propose a Marvel Versus Capcom entry in which only the essential Marvel characters are included. Fortunately Capcom has learned from their financial failures and is much more willing to work with their fans. They are more likely to be able to turn a profit and we are getting closer to more innovative fighting games like Marvel Versus Capcom 4. Street Fighter 5 just came out. Sales figures aren't in, but we are hoping they turn out well so talk can begin about the next fighting game. Criticism for the game is coming in now that it has been out for a few weeks. The most popular reason to not get the game is the lack of arcade mode. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFIr486brtQ reveals Capcom is "Looking into" an arcade mode. Don't look into it Capcom, Just Do It! And please make it special to make up for this bad idea of not including it. This may be our last chance to go back to creating wonderful innovative fighting games together. Please don't blow it. Capcom's Mockup images http://www.kmarkowski.com/#/marvel-vs-capcom-4/ MrSuperUltimate's Marvel Vs Capcom 4 music MrSuperUltimate Characters Capcom # Ryu - Ken style - Evil Ryu # Gouki - Mecha Gouki # Vega # Seth # Chun Li - Shadow Lady # Charlie Nash - Shadow # Zangief - Mecha Zangief - Evil Zangief # Sakura Kasugano - Sunburned Sakura # Batsu Ichimonji - Burning Batsu - Vatsu # Kyosuke Kagami # Rival Schools character # Rival Schools character # Rival Schools character # Rival Schools character # Cody Travers # Ruby Heart # Sonson III # Amingo # Viewtiful Joe # Sexy Silvia # Dante # Vergil # Trish # Nero # Morrigan Aensland - Lilith mode - Lilith # Albert Wesker # Rock Man - Rock Man X - Rock Volnutt # Roll # Zero # Axl # Marino # Sigma # Jin Saotome - Dark Jin # 12 # Ryuichi Naruhodo # Karuma Mei # Ace # Cycloid Beta - Cycloid Gamma - Cycloid Alpha # Anita Marvel # Wolverine # Spider-Man # Hulk - Orange Hulk # Deadpool # Beast # Psylocke # Phoenix # Rogue # Gambit # Storm # Night Crawler # Havok # Forge # Hope Summers # Luke Cage # War Machine - Gold War Machine # Cyclops # Morph # Mimic # Finesse # Echo # Protege # Meggan Puceanu # Magneto # Mystique # Sentinel A # Sentinel B # Sentinel Mark X # Bastion # Sabertooth # Juggernaut # Lady Deathstrike # Toad # Pyro # Task Master # Super Adaptoid # Venom - Hyper Venom # Carnage # Super Skrull Stages ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' *Blue Area of the Moon Game Rant's character suggestions http://gamerant.com/marvel-vs-capcom-4-characters-cj-117131/ Screw Attack's character suggestions http://www.screwattack.com/news/12-new-marvel-characters-marvel-vs-capcom-4-and-3-should-return Heavy's character suggestions http://heavy.com/games/2013/05/marvel-vs-capcom-4-our-top-20-character-wishlist-fighting-games/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXhiOk2Qo70 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHaPl_pXKak http://mrjechgo.deviantart.com/art/Marvel-vs-Capcom-fan-roster-269986784 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxFDpduCvLQ http://theguy07.deviantart.com/art/Ultimate-Marvel-vs-Capcom-3-Mega-Man-371017091 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZT4zW2oaz0k https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfMpuS3i5F0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btXHFCHSo4w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DB8tRFcfZOw http://denderotto.deviantart.com/art/Marvel-vs-Capcom-My-Roster-493737552 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rkTXeLW-YE http://denderotto.deviantart.com/art/Marvel-vs-Capcom-My-Roster-Version-2-542705688 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOHkwZHEvQA http://www.deviantart.com/art/Marvel-VS-Capcom-4-My-Wishlist-549021557 http://adamleavitt.deviantart.com/gallery/54107591/Meme Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015 video games Category:2015 Category:Marvel vs capcom 4 Category:Windows Games Category:VG Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Game Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossove Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Ps4 games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:X-Box 360 Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games